1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to general purpose demodulators for communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-data rate matched filtered demodulation schemes.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, communications systems must operate in an increasingly crowded RF spectrum. The efficacy of each system depends in part on the modulation scheme used at the transmitter and the corresponding demodulation scheme used at the receiver. The receiver must be able to recreate the baseband signal accurately while rejecting noise and interference from adjacent channels. In many communication systems, demodulation schemes use matched filtering to isolate and process the baseband signal. Matched filtering is performed by mixing the center frequency of the received signal to baseband, performing a matched filter integration, and performing a detection step.
In a single frequency channel a user may wish to communicate using a variety of data rates. Conventional analog implementations of multi-data rate demodulators provide a separate matched filter for each data rate. This results in multiple paths for the signal to travel, causing synchronization difficulty as well as increased complexity, power and weight requirements.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved multi-data rate demodulator.